DOA's
by HannahBananaMcKenzie
Summary: Daughters of Aphrodite: most of them are jerks, some of them are normal, and then some are special. Spin off of my oneshot 'Daughter of Aphrodite'. R
1. Therapists

**So, this is the second time I have posted this story. It got reported and I am just now able to get back on and repost it.  
**

***WARNING!* THIS STORY DOES NOT PERTAIN TO ANY OF THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS BOOKS. THEY DON'T EXIST.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did, Annabeth and Percy would have gotten together long before TLO. **

**Claimer: I own Chrissy, she is my dream child. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One Chrissy POV

Dr. Stien sighed, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He put them back on his face and sighed. "Christine, how many times do we have to go through this? Say it with me now: "there are no such thing as monsters.'" Dr. Stien said, irritation creeping into his voice.

"There are no such thing as monsters" I repeated quietly. I knew he was going to say that, because that's what he always says to me whenever I bring up monsters, which is why I was laying on thst stupid couch to begin with. I didn't even have to look at him anymore to know that he was beaming at my repeating what he said, thinking that he has made some kind of breakthrough, which we both know deep down is never going to happen.

You have just met Dr. Stien, my shrink of the last 6 months. His office has been the home for me on Saturday mornings, from 10 to 11. His office smells like that cheep cologne he always puts on so much, probably to cover up the fumes of his smoking habit. He is mid 60's, probably someone's grandpa, with grey hair and blue eyes. He always acted so high and mighty around me, just because I was the the one on the couch and he was the one getting paid by my father.

"Oh, I would recommend Dr. Stien. He is such an amazing therapist!" The nurse 6 months ago said to my dad while handing him my bills and grinning as though she had just won the lottery.

Yeah, amazing therapist my ass. He's about as amazing of a therapist as my 8 year old brother. Trever would actually be a better one then Dr. Stien.

I really hated Dr. Stien. He treated me as though I was just a stupid 12 year old, which I am, but I don't need some old maid treating me as such. I already get enough stuff from teachers, I really don't need anymore from someone who is a doctor. He always called me by my full first name, which I hated. Even though I have corrected him countless times over those first couple months. After those first months, I just gave up on correcting him.

I sat up, my back all sticky with sweat from the leather couch.

Oh, that's another thing that annoyed me about Dr. Stien: His office was always about 85 degrees, even when it was super hot outside.

The digital clock on the opposite wall read 10:57, AKA time for me to leave and never come back...until the next Saturday.

I stood up and dusted the non existent dust off my pants "Well, it's that time again. See you later Dr. Stien." I walked over to the door, grabbing my black pea coat off the coat tree.

"Christine, is your dad out there? I wanted to talk to him about you." Which meant that he wanted to try to convince my dad again to do more sessions, as he's been doing it for the last 4 months. He knew my dad had money, he just wanted more of it.

"Nope. Melody's in the lobby, waiting for me. Dad and Trever are at the grocery store." Melody, my best friend and my only friend. She practically live at my house, and sometimes, she would wait for me and we would go to McDonald's for greasy, fat food. I waved at my shrink, wishing I was waving goodbye permanently

He simply waved back.

_IMMA PAGE BREAK BITCHES!_

Melody was sitting in one of the over priced chairs, flipping through one of those old trash magazine, talking about Kim Kardashian. She was flipping through it, not even stopping to read any of it. I don't blame her, I only read one magazine: Glamour. I just think it's funny. She looked over and saw me, her face lit up.

"Hey boo!" She said, more like squealed. She got her forearm crutches, which I called her braces, walked over and hugged me.

Wait, I should probably explain the braces thing.

So, Melody was born with this muscle disorder so she can't walk without the aid of braces, that or it's a wheelchair, and Melody doesn't roll like that.

"Should we go?" I said, my arm still around Melody.

"Sure!" She said, readjusting the black beanie she always wore over her wavy red hair. I locked my arm with hers. We walked past the big, white desk. Mrs. Anderson, the receptionist, waved at us. We waved back, Melody giggled.

_'NOTHER ONE!_

We sat in one of the booths, Melody just eats a crap ton of fries, she's a vegetarian, and I ate my Big Mac.

Yeah, Big Macs. They are fricken good too.

Melody sighed in disgust. "How do you eat those things?" She said, dipping her fist full of fries in ketchup.

"Like this." I took a huge bite and chewed loudly. She twisted her face up and stuck her tongue out, but continued to eat her fries.

"Gross. At least close your mouth?" I continued eating loudly, she shook her head. "So, how was therapy?" She said, really loud. The elderly couple right behind her turned around and gave me a look that screamed 'why are among us normal folk?'

"Say that louder Mel, I don't think the cashiers heard you." She nodded.

"I SAID, 'HOW WAS THER-'" She yelled. I slammed my hand on her mouth, people were turning to stare.

I scowled at her.

"Seriously Mel? It's already embarrassing enough I have to see a shrink without you announcing it in a random McDonald's." I sighed and sunk back into my booth, picking up my Dr. Pepper and started chugging it.

"You. Are. Going. To. Be. So. Hyper." Melody said, spacing every word out. I nodded, I didn't take my meds this morning, or for the last 7 mornings, that with the sugar will make me go crazy, but I'm more entertaining when hyper. "But really C, how was therapy?"

"Normal. You know, he tried to pry into my life and find deep stuff for stuff when the answer is simple, like why I don't have many friends, when it's just because I'm anti-social. He says that it's because since my mom left and Cate left me at such a young age that it affected me more that I let on and I'm scared of others hurting me the same way, so I don't let others in."

"You are not anti-social around me." Melody stated simply.

"Yeah, well, you're different. You not annoying and stupid and annoying."

"You said annoying twice." She said, as though I didn't already know.

"Yeah, well, kids today are really annoying!" I said, feeling as though I was 48 years old, when I'm only 12, 13 in a few days. "Anyway, I am anti-social. I don't want to have friends."

"Why?" She said with at least 5 fries in her mouth.

"It's more like others don't want to be my friend. Who wants to be friends with the weird, dyslexic, ADHD, girl who has been expelled from 3 schools and has to go to therapy because of the dreams she has? Let me tell you, if I was someone else and I met a girl like that, I would steer clear of her. Nut case, axe murder, serial killer waiting to happen." I took another bit of my Big Mac, Melody raised her eyebrows at me.

"You just called yourself a future serial killer, you do realize that, right?" I nodded, her eyebrows stayed raised. "But really C, tons of people would want to be your friend if you showed them what you are really like. If you keep letting people think you are this scary and weird little 7th grader, people will treat you as such. If you let them see you for who you truly are, they will want to be your friend."

Aw, that wasn't sappy at all.

This is one of the more serious moments in our relationship, the less serious would be her videotaping me late nigh in the middle of one one my 'hyper times' like last night.

"Not sappy at all, Mel." She grinned at me, then went back to her fries, which is amazing that they're not all done. I ate some more of my Big Max before asking "You coming over after this, right?" She shook her head.

"Nah, Linda says that because of my C in Social Studies that I have to stay home all weekend and do work. She only let me come out today is I promise to clean the kitchen after dinner." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, that wasn't going to be too fun.

So, I should explain Linda. Melody is in the Foster Care system, and Linda is her 4th foster mom.

Linda is late 40's with 2 kids in high school, Hayley and Carl. She always seems mad when she sees me, but Melody says she's always like that. Whenever I go over to Melody's house, it seems like Linda is always baking. She smell travels everywhere to a point where I have to stay for dinner just to eat whatever desert Linda made that night.

And let me tell you, Linda never disappoints with her baking, no, her cooking in general.

I don't go over the her house a lot, so I take what I can get.

We ate for the next few minutes in silence. Mel shoved the rest of her fries down her throat, I shove the rest of my Big Mac down mine and she ate all my fries (What can I say? Mel likes fries, a lot).

"Ready to go?" She asked as I was drinking the last of my Dr. Pepper, I nodded. "Your dad is going to be so mad at you for drink all that soda."

"Hey, I could have gotten Red Bull. You know how much I love that stuff. If I did THAT, dad would be so pissed at me." She nodded in agreement. We got up and threw our trash away. After putting our trays away, we went outside to wait for my dad. After a minute or 2 of silence, Melody finally asked what she wanted to ask

"What do you dream of that is so bad that you have to go to therapy?" She asked me this all the time, and I never tell her.

"Mel, you know I can't tell you. If I tell you, then you wont wanna be my friend anymore."

"Not true, C! You know I'll always be your friend, I'm not like those other people!" She yelled, slamming her braces into the sidewalk.

"Yeah you will. The things I dream of wants to hurt me and my family. As far as your concerned, you are my family. If I tell you, they'll just hurt you too." It was surprising how the mood could change so suddenly just by the mere mention of my dreams. 3 minutes ago, we were inside talking about me being hyper, and now we're fighting about my dreams.

"But I though you said they don't exist! You say it every session!" I let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh, those things exist. I've seen them before with my own eyes. I just say that to Stien because I got sick of arguing with him every session for 4 months so I gave in. He can believe what he wants, but I know they are real." An awkward pause of silence. "My father doesn't even know what I'm dreaming about, and I have the dream almost every night. He's had to wake me a couple time from my sleep because I was screaming. The only person who know and really believes me is Trever, and that's because he guessed and he's only 8. When he gets older, he's not going to believe me either, he's going to think that they're just make believe, a fairy tale.

Her face darkened dramatically. Her voice dropped to a quiet whisper "You would be surprised of what I've seen, of what I've done. Trust me, whatever you see is probably something I've seen before too." I looked at her like she was crazy, she looked at me with a straight face. I was just about to ask what she meant when she said "Oh, look. Your dad's here." She walked over to the dark blue car and got in like she didn't just tell me she's seen them too, my monsters.

And that was the day I realized that Melody wasn't all I though she was.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Introductions and stories

**Well! Finally wrote chapter 2, been stalling for like a month now. **

**Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson , nor will I ever own it.  
**

* * *

CH 2 Chrissy's POV

Melody and I didn't talk the whole way home. She waved at me when she went into her house, but that was the extent of it. Dad asked me how therapy was, I said 'fine' and continued to look out the window. Trevor talked about this cashier with a whole bunch of tattoos and I just continued to stare out the window.

When we finally pulled into the garage, I practically ran inside, almost slamming the door. The stairs to the second floor was right by the garage door, so I just hung on the doorknob and swung around, running up the stairs.

The stairs led to a hall, which led to 4 doors: mine, Trevor's and at the end of the hall is the guest room. On the opposite side, there was the bathroom me and Trevor shared.

I ran into my room, and defiantly slammed that door. After flopping on my bed, I just lay there, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. I had already done all my thinking in the car; that Melody must be talking about _her_ 'monsters', which cannot be the same thing as mine.

I sighed and threw my pillow across the room, hitting my vanity mirror/desk. I groaned and literally rolled off of my bed and started crawling to get it. After I got to the pillow, I didn't even want to get up to go back to my bed, so I pulled myself onto the rolley chair in front of my vanity mirror.

Pictures were scattered across the edges of the mirror. One of an older man with brown shaggy hair, with a younger version of him sitting on his lap. The older one was reading him a book, the younger one staring at the pages like they were gold. The older one was pale and freckles, with bright hazel eyes and light brown hair. The younger version of him with slightly tanner and less freckly skin, the same bright hazel eyes and dark eyelashes, but the younger one's hair was almost black, thank his Italian momma for that. The younger one's hair was short, but when long, it's an uncombable mess.

That's my dad and my little brother. Shene and Trevor Donnell. Ages 47 and 8. Dad is a professor of at the University of Chicago, teaches the history of ancient Greece. Smartest person I know. Trevor's in 3rd grade. They look alike, but Trevor doesn't burn as much as me and dad do, his mom being Italian and all. Trevor was almost up to my shoulder, but I'm short for my age. Dad's tall, over 6 feet, and a stick, just like Trevor

A picture showed Melody Thompson sitting in a lawn chair, grinning like an idiot, with her red wavy hair, black beanie and light blue eyes. I wouldn't call her chubby, but I would at the same time. She's not tan, but she's not white like me. She's what I call a 'European Mutt', well, what my cousin Shae calls. Melody was always nice to everyone, but when you got on her bad side...well, just don't get on her bad side. It's hard to, you have to really stab her in the back for you to be on her bad side, and it's hard to get off it once you're on it. She's 14, in eight grade. We met because back when I was in 6th grade, I need a tutor for math class and she is really good at math.

Another girl with dark, brown curly hair stared back at me. Her eyebrows were raised, slightly smiling and her fingers made a peace sign. She has dark brown eyes, that she got from her mother, thank you very much, framed with dark lashes and pale skin full of freckles. Skinny, she has a high metabolism because of her ADHD. She's short, even short for her age. Barley even 5 feet tall, 12 years old, 13 in a few days on February 14. That's me, Christine Belle. Nice to meet you, but call me Chrissy. My dad is Shene Donnell, mother unknown. She got pregnant with me, gave birth and left, that's all I know. I don't know how old she was, who she was, what she was like. I know my dad met her during his first year teaching, but I hope to God she wasn't a student of his. I have her last name and I have a picture of her. I look exactly like her, except for the pale skin.

I only have one picture of my cousin Shae, or Shayla Hendrickson, but it's defiantly the prettiest picture of her. She lives in Kansas City, so I only see her during the summers. The picture I have was taken when we were walking home from the pool in my neighborhood. She's wearing a bikini, put she has a white tank top on over the black and yellow polka dots bikini with black bottoms. The top is showing through, her blonde hair still wet and wavy, which she hates. She's propped up against a wall and smiling, even though she hates her smile. She has hazel eyes, and tanned skin from always being outside during the summer. Dimples when she smiles a certain way. She's a European mutt, mostly German and Norwegian. She's the only family member outside of my dad and brother who likes me, and she isn't technically related to me.

That's sad. But my family is full of jerks, so the feeling is mutual. They only thing my aunt and uncle have done so far in life is give me Shae.

So, story time. My dad's sister married this guy. He's brother and wife had Shae, who abused her. When CPS took Shae away from her parents, my Aunt Alayna and Uncle Kirk took her in. They never adopted her; they never figured that she would be with them long. That was 6 years ago, she's 14 now, 15 in June. Since my aunt and uncle never adopted her, she's a ward of the state, like Melody. So she's technically not related to me, but it's easier to just tell people she's my cousin. She's staying until she's 18 and then she's out.

Shae's like me, she doesn't like the family. They're all mean to me and she see's through their fake niceness.

Gran and Pa run the family show, and they are not nice, well, at least not to me. They hate me, all because of my parents.

Time for another story.

When my dad met my mom, he was engaged to this Irish woman who my grandparents adored. When dad met mom, he broke off the other engagement, which pissed my grandparents off a lot, which then caused my dad's 2 (Alayna and Aedan) sibling to be pissed; they still follow their parent's lead.

They all tried to convince him to take the other chick back and he refused, saying that they no longer controlled him, he was a grown man and he could be with anyone he wanted. And when I was born and mom left, they took it out on me. They call me 'that kid', 'that screw up', and Gran even called me a slut once.

I was 11.

And when I was 2, dad met Caterina, Cate; the whole family pretty much praised Jesus that he found another good catch. She was cool and all, bought me clothes, but she didn't show her true colors until after they got married.

My first memory was of Cate telling me that I was going to be the ugly step child and that's all I would ever be good for.

I was 4.

Dad got hitched that same year, the whole family was praying for a kid soon, in hopes of me being erased because of it. And it was later that night that Cate announced that she was 5 months pregnant.

Trevor was born on April 12, when I was 4. The family could not have been more excited. They forgot about me and starting fawning over Trevor, which I loved.

When Trevor was 2 and I was 6, Cate left. Gran and Pa blamed me, then everyone else did.

But my dad never left my side. He always loved me and fought off the attacks by his family.

The attacks got worse. They called me crazy, stupid, ugly, told me that I ruined everything. When they can ignore my existence, they do. When I can ignore theirs, I do. They still love my father, adore my brother, hate me. Only reason why Shae doesn't hate me too was because she saw through them, saw through their fake niceness and saw their hatefulness towards me.

We met at a wedding for one of Uncle Aeden's 7 kids (not joking) when I was 9. Her 'parents' tried to keep her away from me, saying lies about me. She talked to me anyway, and got to know me. She gave me her number and we talked on the phone all the time. She came over that summer and she never stopped coming.

Footsteps. Coming up the stairs, Dad's because they're heavier. I snapped out of my trance and jumped into the same routine I ave been running for most of my life now.

I ran to my bed and jumped on it, pretending to be asleep.

Yeah, I still fake being asleep.

Don't lie, you still do it to.

I didn't want to talk to dad; he'd ask if me and Melody got in a fight or something.

I shut my eyes and waited for the knocking.

* * *

**Cool! So, as always**

**REVIEW  
**

**FAVORITE  
**

**STORY ALERT  
**

**WORSHIP ME  
**

**I mean...review some more?  
**

**Next chapter will come sooner, promise!  
**


	3. READ ME

**Hey. So, I gotta question for the good people of fanfiction. So, I'm gonna be really busy for the next couple months. Me and my best friends are going to be making a fucking movie and sending it to a bunch of indie movie competitions and I have 3 long term stories that I'm writting and I don't have enough time to be writting all of them at the same time, so I want to know from the good people of fanfiction,which one you guys would rather have me do.**

**Killer Kids: Ah, my baby. The story I've been working on for over a year and that got me started in fanfiction. This story is for the Maximum Ride fandom and it's about a girl named Rose who's soul mission is to kill Maximum Ride and the Flock and 'save the world'. Since the series ended, this is my version of Nevermore, Angsy stuff that involves a suicide attempt and cutting. This story is going to take a long time for me to make because it takes place over a span of over two years and it have a sequal. Not gonna lie, a lot of OCs but none are Mary Sues, I promise. Nineteen chapter originally posted, but I deleted them and now only a preface posted  
**

**DOAs: The story that begin as a one shot I had a dream about and people wanted more. This story is for the Percy Jackson fandom and it's about a girl named Chrissy who has been traumatized by nightmares of monsters for over three years. She discovers she's a half blood and a whole bunch of shit goes down. Hilary ensues. No HOO character, that series doesn't exist. Again, it will take me a long time to write because it takes place over a time span of about a year and half. Two chapters posted  
**

**No title yet (sorry, I'm still working on the details. I haven't started writing this yet): Those of you who follow me on Tumblr know I am obsessed with Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil, so this is for the phan fandom. This is about a girl named Emma who after the death of her parents and an attempted suicide, is forced to move to London by her sister and moves in with her and her fiance. She ends up being next door neighbors with Dan and Phil (Cliche, I know, but give it a chance) and stuff happens from there. Sadly, this is not a _phan_ phan fic, if you catch my drift. I can't write gay sex (or any sex at all) and I know I would be too tempted to do it and it would just end horribly. I don't know the time length yet and no chapter are even written.  
**

**As always, I will try my very very best to keep all stories in cannon, which will require many hours of research. No Mary Sues in ANY of the stories.  
**

**So yeah, just review or message me, or even tell me on Tumblr, and I'll keep a tally and on December 1st, I'll tally everything up and start with whatever story you chose!  
**

*****AND NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL KEEP DOING FANDOM, REALLY?: PJO***  
**

**Yeah.  
**

**OK.  
**

**I'm just gonna let myself out now.  
**

**Follow me on Tumblr.  
**

**Bye!  
**

**-HannahBananaMcKenzie  
**


End file.
